Episodes:Episode 005
episode five: WHY Bashe: heh Fisk: heh Lucy: heh Sheila: heh Araya: heh Bashe: heh Bashe: heh Bashe: heh Bashe: heh Fisk: okay something different Bashe: hey Sheila Sheila: yes sweeite? Bashe: what's strawb- Sheila: NO Araya: oh, come on, tell us Fisk: yeah Sheila: NO Lucy: fine...I actually need to borrow the stuff though Sheila: ? Lucy: lol I've been wearing heels like every day my feet hurt Sheila: orite Lucy: let met just go to my room and put this stuff on Bashe follows Araya: heh Sheila: so Fisk how was the military Fisk: really dumb Sheila: eh? Fisk: we didn't do ANYTHING cool AT ALL Sheila: that's too bad Araya: heh Lucy: BASHE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! Bashe comes tumbling down the hallway Bashe: rofl, pwnt Sheila: you dork Fisk: heh Vaginal_Jesus has joined channel #fisk_maps Vaginal_Jesus: OLOLOLOLO Fisk: and you might be? Vaginal_Jesus: it's Kirby... Fisk: what's with the name? Vaginal_Jesus: oh this...it was bestowed upon me so I kept it Araya: heh Bashe: PIPE DREAM BUTTFUCKED Vaginal_Jesus: lol, pantera Lucy: k I'm back Bashe: FUCKING CHRIST I love you Lucy Lucy: god Bashe you're just terrible lately Lucy: you used to be almost a gentleman with a lot of respect for us Fisk: yeah...what happened? Bashe: I fell down one time Araya: heh Sheila: so um...WHO WANTS BACON? Bashe: that one kid Araya: heh Vaginal_Jesus: OMG BACON!?1?! GIVE MEH BECON NOW PLZ Sheila: here you go sweetie pie Vaginal_Jesus: LOL FREE BACON *munch* PooPooButt has joined channel #fisk_maps PooPooButt: HI Fisk: hello Bashe: hey Star PooPooButt: omg how'd u know!?!?! Bashe: that's your screename everywhere PooPooButt: orite kekeke ^_^ Vaginal_Jesus: WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT! NO! WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT! WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE! Fisk: Twisted Sister huh... PooPooButt: OMG heavy fucking metal bitches Fisk: really? PooPooButt: no PooPooButt is now known as Star_P Star_P: loloool Sheila: you're silly Vaginal_Jesus: one time I peed in the toilet Bashe: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOERNERWN Lucy: how do you pee, Kirby? Vaginal_Jesus: dude, it would take days to explain my innards...how about we just say "I just do" k Lucy: lol k Araya: heh Vaginal_Jesus: LOL WHO WANTS CYBER? Star_P: MEEEEEEEEEE!!! Fisk: i eat choclote cupcake and cocolate milk and go bed kbye Bashe: u forgot to go weewees Fisk: orite lol Ryan has joined channel #Fisk_maps Ryan: I spin you round and round like a ribbon baby Ryan: LOL Vaginal_Jesus: lol sounds like me Ryan: EEEEYE WANT CAAAAAANDY plz give me Fisk: you sound a bit drunk Ryan: NONSENSE I just farted Bashe: lol Araya: heh Bashe: Lucy, me you kiss now kthx Lucy: god dammit SHUT UP Bashe was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Lucy (do not even start) Bashe has joined channel #fisk_maps Bashe: I'm sorry, babe Lucy: don't even call me babe Araya: heh Vaginal_Jesus: ANAL CAR BOMB Ryan: lol Fisk: heh Longfellow has joined channel #fisk_maps Longfellow: GOD I WANT TO RAPE SOMETHING Sheila: not me, god forbid Longfellow: hello no I meant something inanimate Fisk: wow just wow Vaginal_Jesus: here rape this pillow Longfellow: YES Longfellow viciously rapes a pillow Bashe: *vomit* oh sorry I vomited Lucy: nah, did you? Bashe: oops, looks like it hit your shoes gotta change 'em EH? Lucy: *slap* Bashe: *falls out window* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo Araya: heh Fisk: hurry, change before Bashe comes back in Vaginal_Jesus: lol ya Bashe: *blasting open the door* TOO LATE I SAW IT Lucy: oh snap Longfellow: oh man I just violently came all over this pillow...do you still want it? Fisk: no, that's okay. keep it Sheila: ew Bashe: oh man I have a hardon now Lucy: EW EW EW SPARE ME Bashe: lol sorry Vaginal_Jesus: I can't get boners :( Araya: heh Bashe: STFU Fisk: enough Bashe: orite Vaginal_Jesus: I WANT CHICKEN I WANT LIVER MEOW MIX MEOW MIX PLEASE DELIVER Ryan: LOOLOLLo who wants liquor Bashe: give me some Ryan: one time I farted it was funny all: ROFL the ent